


Solangelo Thing

by cheslocked



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheslocked/pseuds/cheslocked
Summary: I got this idea from a friend of mine, didn't know how to put it into words that well





	

Nico lies in the hospital bed, the life slowly fading from his eyes as Will holds his hand, gently rubbing the back with his thumb. Will is crying over his boyfriend as he hears the heart monitor flat line. He cannot help but break down as the love of his life is taken from him. He repeatedly whispers the words he always longed to hear from the son of Hades: “I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a friend of mine, didn't know how to put it into words that well


End file.
